Priceless
by Invader-Hime
Summary: ONESHOT: Fang Angst. The spider boy reflects on life, love and the importance of that one person who can change your life. Sappy fluff!


AN: I did a quick search and realized that there were no Fang fics. I he's a minor character, so I shouldn't be too surprised...but the guy has a spider for a face. That alone should be enough for a little angsty fic...so here it is...an angsty Fang fic. I am taking a few days off of "Beneath the Layers" so the second half can be as good as the first half. So, I thought I'd do a drabble in a fandom I've never written for before.

Also, I tried to write it like a teenage boy would talk to himself. Let me know if I succeeded or not, okay? Thanks!

Enjoy!

Priceless

By Chibi Hime

I never had a family. Not that I'd ever recognize any of them on the street if I ever saw them. I don't have a lot of family resemblance going on. There aren't many people whose faces are giant spiders. It makes you really easy to find, or avoid.

When I got old enough, I did some research on my birth mother. She'd been a fifteen year old rape victim. Now that's a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone, especially not my own mother. Its creepy to think that I'm older than she was when she had me. Not only that, but it wasn't even love or ignorance that led to my existence, it was violence and destruction. It's ironic, I guess. A monstrous thing born from a monstrous act. I can't imagine still being a child and having one. Especially not one like me. That must've been hell. I wonder if she'll ever have any more children, after I came out the way I did. I wonder if she wanted to keep me, but the rest of her family wouldn't let her. Yes, she wanted to keep me because she loved me, but she couldn't. I tell myself that version. It helps me sleep at night, even though I'm sure it isn't true.

From what I understand, her family was a squad of right-to-lifers. Not just the quiet kind, or even those pray in front of Planned Parenthood types either. It turns out they were also those "In the Lord's hands" types. You know, they don't believe in pre-natal care or painkillers, that kind of stuff, which kept my "defects" from being detected until I was actually born. Nasty surprise, I'd imagine. With all that bible thumping, you'd think their offspring would be a little less...demonic.

The funny thing about that was, as soon as I was born, as soon as I had a life, they didn't want to have anything to do with me. Who would? I mean, I have a damn spider for a face. It is not exactly something you can hide or fix with plastic surgery like those Discovery Health shows you see on television. So, naturally, I was handed over to the state.

Guess how many people wanted to adopt spider-baby?

I can't really say I was picked on. No one wants to pick a fight with something they think can eat them. Ostracized is more like it. No one wanted to have anything to do with me. That goes for kids my own age and the various teachers that "the system" stuck me with. I didn't blame them, either. I didn't even like to look at me and I didn't have to very often. Don't need to look in the mirror much when you don't have hair to brush. I didn't go out of my way to find trouble, it always found me. I guess it comes from being freakish. Especially if the thing that makes you freakish is something that people hate in general. If people hate spiders when they are small, essentially harmless things, imagine how they feel about me. I can lift my body off the ground with my spider legs, I spit webs and venom that paralyzes victims on contact. I'm actually dangerous. People don't understand it...hell, even I don't understand it, but you know what happens when people don't understand something. They fear it. They fear it more than they should fear it.

I've heard that there are kids everywhere with special powers. Some are really fast, some can fly...some are even aliens. I sometimes wonder how their families feel about them, not that I have anything to compare it to.

I didn't realize how essentially worthless my life was until I got to be a teenager. All the other kids were getting jobs and boy/girlfriends. I realized how damned lonely I was. Not many places are willing to hire a damn monster, either. So, I did what I had to to get what I needed. I did a lot of running and a lot of hiding.

That's how I found her, too. Kitten. Most people think she's nothing but a spoiled brat. I'm not sure why she ever talked to me, whether it was pity or her dad's weird moth fetish or what. But she did. She talked to me like I was just anybody else. I know she's shallow and all, but no one made her talk to me. Again, I don't know if somehow growing up around a guy who creates giant bugs makes someone who actually is part giant bug a little more normal. It felt nice, to just for once have someone talk to you like you're anybody else. A lot of people don't have to deal with that. They wonder what I see in a drama queen like her. All I have to say to that is what does she see in me?

She did something to me. Before, I always hated everything about me that was anything above my neck. But since, I started relying less and less on the "normal" parts of me. I used to do everything I could to at least _walk_ like a normal person. But, I don't know. It's like, after I met her...I don't have to, so I don't. Despite her smothering need for attention, she's actually very liberating to be around. Just because...to her, I'm not a monster. I'm just another person. I fell in love with her first, but didn't say anything at first. When you find someone to talk to for the first time in years, you tend not to want to risk losing them. Plus, I can't imagine what it must be like for someone who doesn't have any damned lips saying they want to kiss you.

But...one day...I asked her what it felt like to kiss someone. She looked at me and said something I'll never forget.

"I'll show you,"

And she did

And I started to cry.

Most people can't understand what it's like to have their dream come true so unexpectedly. Although she has her faults...and plenty of them, she's my angel. We might fight, we might go our separate ways for awhile, but nothing will ever change what she means to me. Even if something happens, and in the end, we end up with other people, she'll still be my angel. She gave a monster the chance to feel human. I know I'm technically human, but it's hard to believe that when you look in the mirror and your head is missing and all that's there is some inhuman monstrosity that passes for your face . But to have someone who is so beautiful sit next to me, talk to me, hold me and kiss me...it just makes me feel less alone.

To have someone accept you truly for who and what you are...you can't put a price on that.

That's priceless.

End


End file.
